Mia Moore/Quotes
Issue 1 :Mia Moore: [to one of the sailors] Next time you want to touch something "skipper" grab your "little buddy". :Mia Moore: [to Darcy] I can't help it, Dar... working for a cause, and a visionary like Simon Babbage... it just feels important. :Mia Moore: [to nosy V.I.P.s] OUT! GAWKING TIME AT THE ZOO OF MY LIFE IS OVER!!! Out! :Mia Moore: [to herself about Rex] So... did I finally have that mental breakdown or are you just the l'lest paparazzi?! :Mia Moore: [to Darcy about treating Rex's wound] Uh-- right-- well, cold... we need cold for that arm... I think, Darcy handles-- Uh... is 1870 a good year for first aid? :Mia Moore: [about Rex's disappearance] The therapy bill for this one is going to be ridiculous. :Mia Moore: [during Providence offensive, spotting Rex in the crowd] Yoo-hoo! Little boy! It's me, from the flower thingy!! :Simon Babbage: Gods, woman, are you having a stroke--? :Mia Moore: It's him, Simon! The boy in my dressing room! We simply must help him! He's adorable! :Simon Babbage: Mia, wait! Uhh... there's only room for two in the pod... umm-- :Mia Moore: He'll fit, he's tiny-- :Mia Moore: [looking at the enormous robot which is going to kill her] Umm, hello? I'm suppose to sing the song that will save the world? :Mia Moore: I--I can't... I can't-- I'M TOO TALENTED TO DIE!! :Mia Moore: I knew I should have saved the whales... no one annihilates whale lovers... Issue 2 :Mia Moore: [to Darcy about her hair] Split my ends with that thing -- and your next job will be peeling calluses off Judge Judy's bench-warmer. :Simon Babbage: Mia, sweetness. Don't be cross. I-- :Mia Moore: "Cross"? How could moi be "cross" when you brought roses, Simon? They are so stunning, I've completely forgotten that you left me to be gunned down by a giant robot like a common extra. It's a @#$%in' ftd miracle. :Mia Moore: [pretending to talk with a fake skull about Simon] Didja 'ear that one, poor Urich? Beside 'imself 'e was! Beside 'imself in 'is tasty escape pod while a little boy rescued yer gal from the icy grip of death! 'Adly much of a "friend", at one... let alone a contender f'r "boy-friend". No, ma'am... a rogue at best. At best. By the way, Urich, loving you in "Spencer for hire". S'alright. :Mia Moore: [about Maracas] *tsk* What a horrible place... I bet you can't get a decent foot shiatsu for miles. :Mia Moore: [to Darcy about her fear of Maracas] Darcy, don't be racist. The Maracas have been extremely helpful people! Besides, they like their slave women fat. We'll be -- well, I'll be safe, at least. :Mia Moore: [to Sheik's guards throwing money at them] --so buy yourself a harem, boys! :Mia Moore: [to Darcy about bribed guards] Wave a little green, shake a little ya-ya and the world is your oyster. God I LOVE being me. :Mia Moore: [introducing herself to Sheik] Oh, Shaiky -poo! Darling! Allow me to introduce myself-- before I rock your casaba! :Mia Moore: [to Rex about the killer robot] You -- You can understand it? Ask it which thingies are its eyes... I have pepper spray. :Mia Moore: [to Rex about Six] He does like his last minute saves. Category:Quotes Category:Character Quotes